guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedman
Bedman (ベッドマン, Beddoman) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who first appears as a playable character in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Character Design ... Gallery Bedman/Image Gallery Personality Very few people know anything about Bedman’s personality as he sleeps more or less all the time. It is only within the dream world where his true self manifest itself in any fashion. Bedman is hyper-intelligent, with a vocabulary that daunts even the most well-educated. He excels at identifying his opponent' weaknesses and breaking their spirit by uncovering painful truths they try to hide even from themselves. Incredibly proud, Bedman's condescending attitude keeps him from befriending most people, although given his absolute contempt for others, is probably for the best. For Bedman, the only thing that matters to him is achieving his goals. Story Background A boy who has slept through the heinous remodeling of his roll-away bed. Everything about him, from his origin and goals to his affiliation, is completely shrouded in mystery. Endowed with tremendous combat power, he displays this aptitude in battle by luring opponents into nightmares of his own creation. The reason for his continued slumber remains unknown... ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Before the beginning of Story Mode, Bedman is known for interfering with several members of the cast; either to stop them from reaching Ramlethal Valentine before the activation of the Cradle - in Sol and Potemkin's cases - or removing individuals who may threaten his client's plan, like Axl. Bedman first appear in Story Mode before the Assassins - Slayer, Millia and Venom - as they agreed on revealing the Senato's plan to Ky Kiske. Despite their effort, the trio is dragged into the region of Uighur. Later on, Bedman is seen talking to his mysterious client through a dream. The latter comments that Bedman seem to enjoy himself, which Bedman confirmed saying that he is exited to be pitted against skilled opponents. Upon the mention of his sister, Delilah, Bedman reveals that she's the force that drives him to create an "absolute world" with the help of his client. Bedman and his three victims later reappeared in the mountains, near the Jellyfish Pirates, Chipp and Faust as the latter announced to Johnny that he discovered something imperative about the Japanese and the Colonies. Bedman quickly knocked Faust out as Johnny and Chipp attacked him. As they soon discover that they are not match for Bedman, the Jellyfish Pirates retreat with an unconscious Faust, while Chipp holds off Bedman to buy time for their escape. During the fight, Chipp calls his secretary, Answer, and request a ship to rescue the Assassins. He also gives a full description of Bedman before being knocked out. Bedman was on the verge of delivering the killing blow to Chipp only to be interrupted by Zato-1. The fight is cut short when Bedman is told to retreat by his client. Following his retreat, Bedman is discussing the shift in their plan and ask for an ad lib. During his break, Bedman points out that Sol Badguy and his "awakening" should be the only concern of his client. Bedman also revealed a bit more about his and Delilah's past, their curse and the fact he never had friends or feel friendship until he met his client. Then, the two accomplices pledged to their "absolute world". Bedman is later seen rampaging through Zepp only to be stopped by the President Gabriel himself. A brief fight breaks out between the two, with Gabriel overwhelming Bedman. The boy is shocked that someone could damage his bed frame with bare hands. Once more Bedman is told to retreat, only to be grabbed out of the air and awoken for a brief moment after being slammed to the ground by Gabriel. He is put inside an interrogation room with Potemkin but the soldier didn't manage to get anything out of the boy as he slept through the interrogation. Bedman's target is later revealed to be Ramlethal, as he invaded her dream to announce her that "Mother" no longer needed her and that she needed to be removed in order to not jeopardize their plan. To Bedman's shock, the Valentine had developed emotions and notes that he cannot bring himself to kill a "young girl". The dream is interrupted by the arrival of Sin Kiske, and Bedman is forced to leave. However, Bedman interrupted Sin and Ramlethal's conversation by appearing in the room and killing the magehound. Soon after, he dragged both Sin and Ramlethal inside of a dream before apologizing for taking the life of the dog. He states that it would be easier to explain the concept of "Replacements" for Ramlethal, pointing out that she is not just a tool and that she is in fact "unique". Bedman left the two unharmed as he went to speak with his client. The later asked for an explanation for his failure only for boy to lash out at her stating that he couldn't possibly bring himself to harm a young woman. Both party presented their excuses before resuming their plans. During the skirmish on the Cradle, Bedman attempts to sabotage the operation by destroying the numerous relay beacons set in place to guide the missile carrying Sol. Leo Whitefang jumped out in order to stop him but found himself at disadvantage as he finds Bedman difficult to keep up with due to the latter's teleportation. Johnny then arrives to provide backup for Leo. Bedman, unable to handle the two fighters who've further damaged his bed frame and his inability to stop Sol's arrival, he retreats from the scene. As the Senato prepares to dive into the Backyard once more with Justice, That Man begins to chase after them only to be captured and transported by Bedman to his dream world. Bedman is last seen during the epilogue discussing with his client. While he praises the cast and the outcome of their plan, his client announces that she must leave him for she had matters to attend to. Powers & Abilities Bedman is an unusual fighter with mysterious powers. His skill in battle is so frighteningly high that those who fight him remember only terror, regardless of the outcome. He is one of the few that can go toe-to-toe with some of the strongest fighters such as Slayer or Sol with the former even stating he's never encountered anyone like Bedman. He is carried around by his bed, a Reinforced High-Density Bed Frame, designed for his personal use. Countless improvements have been made to accommodate the stresses placed on the frame during Bedman's missions.He is currently using the 8th-generation frame, which Bedman considers almost perfect. The bed frame is very resilient, being able to endure direct blows from powerful attacks such as Gabriel's "Agni X". However, it begins to break from the sheer force behind said attack, and seems to have worsened during his skirmish with Johnny Sfondi and Leo Whitefang. The frame is also very mobile and flexible thanks to it's wheels and mechanical limbs which allow it to perform some powerful and strange moves such as his "Tasks". The main weapon of the bed is a pair of wheels adorned with spikes attached to flexible mechanical arms. With them, Bedman can attack his target from afar, even being able to bury them into the ground, emerging from underneath the enemy. The bed seems to possess shape-shifting abilities. It's seen changing from a normal bed to a combat form with a head, while the wheels can be turned into various things such as hands or dream catchers.The head is removable and can be thrown like a boomerang. During one of his Overdrives, the head reveals its mouth and turns into a huge alarm clock. Bedman also possess an incredible dream-related ability, known as "Déjà Vu", which allows him to create a copy of one of his previously used special moves. He can also summon a nightmarish sheep to catch his opponent. Bedman can teleport around by phasing through the real world and dream world. His signature ability, which is also reflected in his Instant Kill, is the ability to bring his opponent into a nightmarish world of his own creation known as the Nightmare Theater. Once inside this dream, Bedman is essentially omnipotent, and anyone who dies there also dies in real life. Once inside the theater, Bedman can also choose to force his target to face their worst fear or nightmare for his own enjoyment. He is apparently capable of rotating his head much further than a normal human and is uncomfortably good at anticipating his enemy's attack. Gameplay Bedman is an unusual fighter who emphasizes on pressuring his opponent through the use of his various specials. His main special moves are called Task, with each of them having differing effects depending on the inputs. After using a Task, a Deja Vu marking is left behind, denoting which task was just used. Bedman can then use the special move "Deja Vu" to activate the mark and creates a copy of the of the corresponding move. For example upon usage of Task A, Bedman's bed frame will throw it's head at an opponent, leaving behind a Deja Vu mark. Activating "Deja Vu A" will activate said mark, where a phantom image of Bedman's bed frame will throw it's head, leaving Bedman himself to move freely. The copy can interrupted if Bedman is hit however. Bedman's Overdrives, while great, are situational. His first Overdrive, named Sinusoidal Helios, is a great reversal option for Bedman as it hits on both sides of him which protects from any potential crossups. The downside to this Overdrive however, is that not only is it's range very short both horizontally and vertically, but it has absolutely no invincibility to speak of in comparison to most other Overdrives. This means that if the opponent properly times it, a Bedman using Sinusoidal Helios can be potentially thrown or hit out of the move, amounting to a waste of Tension meter. His second Overdrive, which summons a nightmare sheep named Hemi Jack, is also very situational as it has a very high startup associated with it. What makes Hemi Jack so impressive however is that it cannot be blocked under any circumstance. If the opponent is not being comboed and Hemi Jack touches them, they are instantly put into a stunned state while Bedman teleports directly in front of his now helpless victim. The best way to land Hemi Jack successfully is to Roman Cancel his summoning, as Bedman is very vulnerable at this time, and place the opponent into a blockstring until Hemi Jack arrives. Hemi Jack summons itself behind and moves very slowly towards the opponent, so an extended blockstring is key to making full use of this Overdrive. Hemi Jack will dissipate however if he is hit by the opponent multiple times or if Bedman is damaged in any way, akin to his Deja Vu special. Bedman is one of the few fighter who lacks a proper aerial dash or double jump. He makes up for this in being the only character in the series with an aerial command dash where, upon entering the double jump command, Bedman will enter a hover state where he gains an eight way dash. Bedman also has access to this command dash out of his super jump making him the only character in the series with access to a "double jump" out of his aforementioned super jump. Bedman also lack a proper forward dash. In exchange however, his normal walkspeed is the highest of Xrd's cast and he gains access to a special ground command dash. Upon usage, Bedman dashes forward a set amount of space. Should the dash be properly timed with an opponent's attack, Bedman will phase through it undamaged while teleporting directly behind the opponent. This can be used not only for close range attacks, but for long range attacks such as projectiles, with the end result being the same for all of them.Of note is that this can not only be used for normal attacks and specials, but against Overdrives, Instant Kills, and even Psych Bursts. Musical Themes *'Does the Sheep Count the Sheep?' - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' * '''Storyteller (VS. Johnny and Leo, Story Mode)' - ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes See: Bedman's Quotes Bedman's Quote's are generally lengthy while also being quite condescending and belittling in many cases, matching his analytically cold nature. References and Allusions *Bedman's name is an allusion to Bedemon, an offshoot of the American heavy metal band Pentagram. *Bedman's abilty to attack people in their dreams, along with his movie theater motif, make him a reference to horror movie icon Freddy Krueger, known for killing his victims through their nightmares. * Bedman's stage "Nightmare Theater" may be a reference to the band Dream Theater . Trivia *Bedman uses terms related to theater, mostly in his win quote or his own Instant Kill. He's also fond of math and logic, as imply some of his moves and quotes. *When Bedman's own instant kill is used on himself, he recites the formula of π. * Bedman's powers are possibly related to the Backyard, since Sol said that the feeling he had inside of the Nightmare Theater was fairly similar to when he entered the Backyard during the events of Guilty Gear 2: Overture. * During the epilogue of Xrd's story mode the identity of Bedman's client is revealed to be the current leader of the Sanctus Maximus Populi, Ariels. External Links Dustloop Wiki - Bedman's Attack Data (GGXRD) Dustloop Forums - Bedman Forums Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Males Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters